The Game is Sin
by Shadowabiss89
Summary: Confess your sins and be spared. Those unworthy enough will surely die." Enter a new character, her name is Sin, and she's here to write wrongs. She is neither good nor evil and has the Batman and Joker rather confused. Enter if you dare.


_"Confess your sins and be spared. Those unworthy enough will surely die." _

Nothing was normal in her life. She gave an impatient sigh, some how or another she ended up in the last place she expected, Gotham City. More specifically Wayne Corp. it's weird. She was shocked that Wayne wanted to see her in person, a rather dark girl with white hair and tattoos, she would have expected to be hired at a tattoo parlor then here. The door opens and she stops tapping her foot, at least there was nothing about her darker side, those records where destroyed. Wayne looked snazzy in his three piece suit and shiny shoes, where she was wearing black torn up capris and a white and black corset with shoulder length gloves. His office was very neat and very sparse with only a desk and chair and a small sitting area, he holds out his hand with a charming smile. "Welcome Ms. Carson I'm glad you could make it such a short amount of time."

She shrugs and smiles humorlessly. "It's Ayden Mr. Wayne and I wouldn't dare say no to you." She said softly.

He frowns at her tone and words, so what if she wasn't the politest person in the world, why would she be? Before today she had been completely ignored by the cold world of man, but along came a spider and plucked her up offering her a job in the multi-million dollar company with amazing pay; she was waiting for the strings to take their effect. But she was still standing and the spider wasn't laughing and trying to rip off her head, who knew that the spider had such manners? "Um, well, Ayden are you interested in the job proposition that was offered to you earlier in the week?" He asks watching her closely.

She smiles the same smile. "I'm here aren't I?" She counters smartly.

He smiles awkwardly. "Good, you can start Monday. Do you want to be shown around?" He asks, charming smile back on his handsome face.

She smiles. "It's fine, I already know where the office is so there is no need. See you Monday boss." She said with a short burst of laughter.

He nods and watches as she walks away and she sighs in relief as the doors close behind her softly, no questions just confirmation, couldn't that have just taken a call? She shrugs on a thin coat that she had brought with her when she walked out of the steel doors, back into the bight, chaotic wasteland of skyscrapers and humans. Humans walked in fear these days because a new nemesis with a painted face, she smiles at the humor of it. People afraid of a man who wears clown makeup, how pathetic. She knew first hand that there where darker things in the night, but who knows, maybe this Joker fellow was worth the fear she wouldn't know unless she witnessed it first hand. She knew she was crazy for wanting to meet the man, much less challenge him, but she was curious and she knew she wasn't the sanest person in the world. At the ripe age of nineteen she had experienced things that would make the most seasoned war veteran shiver, maybe even this Joker and the hero, Batman. It was like a play, and all the people in this city where the characters circling around the two main characters. It was timeless. She sighs as she reaches her small apartment where she lived alone. The blue walls and dark borders mellowed her out as she traced her fingers over the cast iron that made all her furniture, very gothic. She placed her coat on a hook by the door as she walks softly into her room to a amour that rested on the far wall and opened it showing a soft kimono. She smiles softly touching the dark material, maybe tonight she would test both the Batman and the Joker, see if they where truly worth the fear that radiates from them.

**Lust**

It was dark and cold, a dense fog suffocated any light that was on including the street lamps. A man stumbled down a dark ally way breathing hard, the smell of liquor permeated the air around him as he fell to the ground before getting back up. He had just done an extremely successful hit and had decided to use the money for a few drinks. Suddenly a rustle of fabric caught his attention and he quickly pulled his gun and cocked it before pointing it to the direction he thought he heard the noise. He was shock to see a female emerge from the shadows, she was dressed in a short kimono with fishnets underneath and a corset around her middle, with knee high boots and strange white hair. He lowers the gun the smiles at her. "Well, well what do we have here? A lost girl, why don't you come closer and I can see if I can help you." He said with a sick grin.

She tilts her head and slowly draws out a sword from the sheath on her back causing a look of alarm to cross his face. "What are your sins?" She asks softly.

He moves away a little. "W-what?"

She moves closer. "Confess your sins if you want to be forgiven." She says moving the sword forward.

He trips and falls to the ground firing off a few shots which missed their target. "G-get away!"

She walks closer. "A drunkard, murderer. You have so much greed and lust and gluttony. I cast thee unforgivin." She utters before bringing the blade down in a quick swipe threw the man's chest.

He made a choking sound before falling still, she wipes the blade on a cotton cloth before sheathing it again. The, which glinted in the faint moonlight, was black.

**Envy**

Commissioner Gordon stood over a sheet covered body and shakes his head before taking a sip of coffee. He was found by an officer early this morning and looked like he was killed just hours before. A jagged cut, two feet long crossed the man's chest. Muscle and bone peeked through the torn flesh as well as some organs, it made his muscles clench in his stomach. He heard a low voice behind him causing him to jump. "Do you have any leads?"

He turns around and sighs, it was Batman. "No, no prints, hair, nothing. This person is good." He replied.

The Batman nods. "Could there be any links to the Joker?"

Gordon shakes his head. "No, it isn't exactly how he would act. There was nothing flashy." He said giving a harsh laugh at his own joke.

"Do you have any I.D. on him?" He asks nodding toward the body.

"Elric Craftsman, a goon for Maroni. He was last seen drinking at a bar and then he was here. Seems like earlier today he had just pulled off a pretty high hit."

He said handing him a small sheet. "Here is the information on the hit. Do what you need to find the person behind this." He said running a hand through his hair, he didn't need another killer running loose. Gotham didn't need another killer.

Batman took the sheet of paper and quickly stored it away. "Is there anything else?"

"That's it until the coroner gets a look at the body." Gordon said as several people started loading the body.

He nods and disappears into the night as Gordon turns back to give a few more directions to the remaining people and officers that where still running around.

**Wrath**

Mirthful eyes watch the scene below with a deep interest. The Joker growls softly with annoyance, who was this stranger that caused this chaos that should rightfully be his? Some of his goons stood close by waiting for orders like trained mutts as his frown deepened casting his face in stark relief in the faint moonlight, whoever the person who caused this was crafty. He or she left no trace of themselves which made it hard for the police to trace them unless they find something on the victims body which he doubt they would. This person was careful which he must give them credit for. He moves away from the ledge of the building and starts pacing around the roof. "Does this person work for you?" A ruff, hostile voice growled behind him.

He turns around to see the Batman standing and waiting for his reply? "Well hello Bats! It's been a while I've missed ya!" He said with a cackle.

He was suddenly slammed against the small building on the top of the roof, banging his head against the back of it. "Jeez! Haven't we gone over why the head is a bad place to start?!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just answer the question!" Batman growls pushing him harder against the wall.

"Does it look like something I would do Bats?" He replies glaring at the mask figure.

He growls softly and lets him go allowing him to drop to his feet. "Do you know anything? I'm sure you're men have heard something like this before."

The Joker laughs. "Sorry but I can't help ya, I've never heard of this before and never seen anything like it. But I'm sure if my men have heard anything they would have informed me by now." He growls and his men quickly inch away.

Batman takes a few steps back making sure that there is a big distance between the two. "Whoever this is needs to be caught."

The Joker cackles manically. "What? You think_I'm _going to help you?! HA! Well Bats I think that's a good joke, hehe. Why not let things stew for a few days? See if our little friends decides to show themselves again. This could prove quite in-ter-taining, I mean life was getting a bit dull." He said with more peels of laughter that echoes off the buildings around them.

Batman sneers at him before turning and diving off the edge of the building and gliding away. The Joker chuckles before becoming serious, this person was going to be a problem if they started walking on his turf. He wont tolerate that, not-one-bit.

**Greed**

Ayden woke bright and early for her first day on the job, nothing too interesting had happened over the weekend, a little smile curls the corners of her lips. Things turned out just the way she wanted and the right sequence of events preceded afterwards. Soon, she imagined, they would be getting the autopsy back with results that would prove to be quite queer. This Commissioner Gordon was an interesting fellow, he seemed to handle the situation well though he seemed like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach at the very site of the body. Oh well, that's not important. Batman showing, however, is. That was a twist she was hoping for, she was disappointed though, he wasn't as interesting as she thought he'd be. She saw the Joker as well, from his little roost, bet she got the wheels in his head turning. Good. She has to keep them on their toes, she had to keep the tables in her favor this early in the game.

She gets up and stretches working all the creeks out of her muscles before donning on some gay Corporate Kathy gear. Her nose wrinkles slightly, she hates suites! The destroy everything individual about a person. She makes a quick breakfast before heading out, she smiles as she sees the headlines. The limelight has shifted from the masked cape crusader and the infamous Clown Prince to little ol' her, well, Sin that is. She sighs as she reaches Wayne Corp. and quickly makes her way to her office of boredom.

**Sloth**

Bruce Wayne rubs his eyes in pure exhaustion, he had spent most of his night trying to find any leads on this new villain and came up with none. Who ever this person was they where like a ghost, or a fragment of imagination, instead imagination didn't leave dead bodies in tow. A knock roused him from his thoughts and he gives a quick come in. "Mr. Wayne there is a package here from Commissioner Gordon, he said you called and requested a copy earlier this morning." His secretary said softly.

He smiles, his charming smile that causes a pale flush to flair on her pale flesh of her face and she quickly hands him the package and leaves, giving him a polite smile as she left. He slit's the seal quickly and pulls out documents, pictures, and notes made by the cities coroner. There was nothing much to be found, outside of the main wound there where no other cuts outside of a few scuffs and scratches caused by falling. But there was something interesting, on the left wrist there was a symbol of Asian origins, and it was marked in a black marker of some sort. He couldn't identify the marking and he wondered why it was placed on the wrist. Maybe it was a calling card, like Joker's cards. He groans softly really not wanting to deal with this and the Joker as well. But he needed the Joker on the streets so he could possibly figure something out. A knock sounded on his door again and he looks curious before saying come in. "Mr. Wayne here are some papers that need your signature." Ayden's stoic voice filters through the room as she held out papers for him.

He smiles. "Oh thanks Ayden. So how is the job so far?" He asks politely.

She shrugs. "I've only been on the job for a few hours Mr. Wayne, it's hard to form an appropriate opinion from such a short amount of time." Her calculated response shocks him. The girl was impressive he'd have to say.

He laughs. "Well please don't hold back if you have any complaints or opinions. I'm always curious about what my employees think."

She nods softly. "But of course Mr. Wayne, I'll be sure send you a memo." She said with a smirk before turning and leaving without another word.

He sighs and shakes his head, wacky girl. He leans back in his chair and looks at the mark again, he is sure he has seen this somewhere before.

**Gluttony**

Ayden's little smile didn't leave her face as she walked back to her office, the file from the coroner was on his desk. Strange though, why would an owner of a company such as Wayne Corp. need the file? Eh, oh well, the picture was there though. Of one of her many symbols. Seven, that's the count there will be before the end of the month, she has to keep them on their toes. The next victim will be soon, maybe this week. She sat down at her desk and clicks on her browser, she quickly goes to her favorite search engine and types in the search for her knew victim. Who will be next? Another mobster? Or maybe a politician? The possibilities made a huge grin split her usually stoic face. She glares at a girl who decides to walk into her office without knocking, quickly hiding her search she snaps at her. "What?" She growls softly.

The girl jumps at her hostility. "U-um there a-are some r-reports for y-you." She stutters softly.

Ayden quirks and eyebrow. "And where are they?"

The girl quickly places a few manila files on Ayden's desk and rushes out the door. Ayden sighs and rolls her eyes, how pathetic. She shuffles through the files quickly and pauses as a name catches her eyes. No way! It's perfect! Her next victim just tossed onto her desk. She leans back into her seat and opens the file quickly scanning the words. Doesn't sound too hard, he would be absolutely perfect.

**Pride**

Bruce sighs in frustration as Alfred walks in. "Master Bruce that analysis of the mark is back." He said handing him a piece of paper.

He smiles up at the elder man. "Thanks Alfred."

He quickly scans the paper to read what the symbol meant. It was a kanji, Japanese writing style that meant "Greed" how strange. "Alfred it means Greed. I wonder why?"

Alfred sighs. "Well there could be many reasons I suppose, maybe because he was a greedy man." He said thoughtfully.

"So this person punished him for his greed, his sin." He said softly to himself before he quickly turned to his computer and typing in something. "Alfred greed is a sin but according the Catholics it's one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Maybe that's what this person is doing, punishing people for breaking a deadly sin." He said sitting back in thought.

Alfred shook his head. "Whoever it is then they will be planning another hit soon, and they are following the pattern you just mentioned then which sin will be next?"

Bruce rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands, muttering softly. "I don't know, it's a guessing game." He said with a groan. He was sick of games. The Jokers' and whoever this was. He sighs, it was going to be another long night.

**End part 1**

**Ok people what's up!?!?!? This is the end of chapter one which it took me forever to actually get to this point! So huzzah to me! Anyway this part as of now is just talking about sins and in the next chapter it will continue with the other six victims. So it's basically a two part deal. So please read and review and tell me what you think!! And if you want more info go to my profile and read what I have about it in there! THANKS! **


End file.
